sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sonic Heroes 2 Auditions
Welcome to the Sonic Heroes 2 Auditioning page. Here, you can personally request to take part in our project. Rules *You may not audition your fancharacter. There is NO MORE ROOM for fancharacter auditions, and any and all character auditions will be ignored. **If you audition your voice, art, music, etc. and then ask if your character can be featured, your audition will be invalidated. *Please stay on topic, as this forum was created for the purpose of gathering more people to help with this development project. *NO Non-Sonic artwork will be accepted. What do I do? :If you are auditioning your voice, you may make a recording on your computer, and upload it to 4Shared.com. If you do not have any recording equipment, fear not! You may use Audacity, a free-to-use downloadable software to record your voice. If you prefer to do a YouTube video, we will accept that, as long as you give us the link to your video rather than uploading it to the Sonic News Network. :If you want to submit artwork, you may (1) leave a link to your deviantART/Newgrounds/other account so that we may preview your previous artwork (2) upload to the Sonic News Network, and categorize your submission as "fanart" (if you don't know how to do this, please ask one of our administrators for assistance.) :If you are willing to either remix or create an original music track, please create a YouTube or Newgrounds account and leave a link to your video/audio. Please note that we are currently discussing having vocalists contribute, and that the topic is to be determined. Questions? Feel free to ask any questions, and we are looking forward to working with you! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 21:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Am I Lightning? --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco' ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! 21:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 22:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I second that, am I Hope? Sorry to disturb you. Bunnyboo50 21:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you got the part. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 22:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Bunnyboo50 22:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! :) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, since I have apparently little to no voicing talent *gives Shelly a look* then what can I do to help?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You're our interview man. You're gonna be asking questions about what each voice actor liked about the game, what it was like to voice the game, and whatever else you can come up with. Just let me review each question you ask them. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 22:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The website hasn't been updated in a long time, but I see there's plans to have an "Interviews" section. Should I go ahead and make an interview video (or three) so that we can updated the site? -SalaComMander 21:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Please do. And thanks for remind me about the site. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ']][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ''']] 22:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC)